


Buy Your Sweetheart a Rose

by paradis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day, pure fluff, romantic!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradis/pseuds/paradis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“<i>I</i> stalked you?” Stiles asks in mock surprise. “Really? I seem to remember quite a few times throughout the last few years when you just <i>appeared out of nowhere</i> to miraculously save the day.” </p><p>“Yeah, but while I was <i>saving your ass</i> I was not saying, ‘Stiles, I’d really like it if you gave me the D.’”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buy Your Sweetheart a Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Woo, so I prompted myself for this one, and then I promised I'd actually, you know, write it, if I got to 600 followers on tumblr. **hosterek** was my six hundredth follower, and I came home from classes tonight and wrote this little V-Day cheesy ass, fluffy fic, in like, an hour. 
> 
> So it prob. sucks. 
> 
> Sorry 'bout trying to be funny, ya'll.

Stiles doesn’t usually pay any attention to the holidays that aren’t actually holidays. Like, the Hallmark Greeting Card Holidays. He loves Halloween, he loves Christmas, and he’s okay with Thanksgiving, but beyond that, he doesn’t keep track of holidays. That’s why he doesn’t pay any attention when pink and red paper hearts start going up all around the school, and the table for the ‘Buy Your Sweetheart a Rose’ fundraiser goes up. Scott’s mooning over Allison, but, well, Scott’s _always_ mooning over Allison, so Stiles doesn’t really catch on then, either. 

He’s got homework to do, because it’s senior year and everything is twenty times busier; Derek wants him to research tree spirits, because he thinks something fishy is going on in the forest, like this is fucking Disney’s _Pocahontas_ or some shit, and his dad has him working three days a week at the station doing filing. On top of that, he and Derek are three (legal!) months into their relationship, so he can actually spend time with him without his father threatening Derek’s life, so he tries to fit Derek and a cheesy stupid Date Night in once a week, so they can spend quality time together (Thursday dinners with his father don’t count because. Awkward). 

He’s elbow deep into an AP English paper, and thirty pages deep into Google searches on tree spirits (it took that long to get past the jokes, honestly), when Derek appears in his doorway. “Jesus _Christ,_ ” Stiles shrieks, flinging his arms around, sending papers into the air, and accidentally hitting the back button on his browser so many times it goes back to page one of his Google search. “That’s it, you are _sexiled,_ ” Stiles tells Derek, frantically hitting the forward button to try and get back to where he was. 

Derek huffs and Stiles just knows he’s rolling his eyes. “You have no idea what my day has been like,” Stiles tells him, turning back around to face him. “It’s been terrible. It’s been a terrible day, Derek, and all I want to do is curl up in my bed and pout like a two year old because nothing has gone my way.” 

“Nothing ever goes your way,” Derek tells him. 

“That’s not true; how do you think I got you? I persevered.” 

“Persevered?” 

“You know… kept on keepin’ on.” 

“Stalked me, maybe,” Derek retorts. 

“ _I_ stalked you?” Stiles asks in mock surprise. “Really? I seem to remember quite a few times throughout the last few years when you just _appeared out of nowhere_ to miraculously save the day.” 

“Yeah, but while I was _saving your ass_ I was not saying, ‘Stiles, I’d really like it if you gave me the D.’” 

“I got the D though,” Stiles smirks, and Derek can’t contain his small snort or the smile on his face. Stiles frowns then. “Wait, what are you doing here? Not that I don’t seriously enjoy your company and everything, but it’s not Friday night, and you know Dad only tolerates you spending one night a week here, and it’s already eleven thirty.” 

“Your dad isn’t here,” Derek says. He’s scratching the back of his neck and he looks nervous, and almost kind of guilty. Stiles narrows his eyes and cocks his head to the left, trying to figure him out. “I think he did that… on purpose?” 

Stiles thinks hard. “Am I forgetting something? It’s not your birthday, right? I was pretty sure that was in May. It’s not our anniversary, is it?” Stiles is horrified to think he might have forgotten it. “Wait. Are we going by the _legal_ anniversary, or the not _so_ legal, technically doesn’t exist anniversary?” 

Derek gives him the ‘We are not going to talk about the Days When You Were Jailbait’ look, and Stiles offers him a sheepish grin and shrug. 

“I thought you might – ” Derek shuffles further into the room and then brings his hands from behind his back (Stiles doesn’t know why he didn’t find that suspicious before, Derek is a cross his arms and look intimidating kind of guy, not a hand behind your back, innocent looking guy), and shoves a bouquet of white roses and a bag of chocolates into Stiles’ arms. “Here,” he says, and looks kind of proud of himself. Stiles can’t figure out why. 

“What are these for?” 

Derek blushes. “It’s the fourteenth, Stiles,” he mumbles. He’s looking down at the floor, and he kicks his shoe against the carpet a little, crossing his arms self-consciously. 

“I know _that,_ ” Stiles says flatly. 

“Of February,” Derek clears his throat and raises his eyes up to look at Stiles. Stiles blinks. 

“Fourteenth of February…” Stiles says, thinking. “That fourteenth of – Ohmigod.” 

He looks at Derek, eyes wide. “It’s _Valentine’s Day._ You brought me _flowers,_ on Valentine’s Day.” 

“It’s not a big deal.” Derek is blushing and he scratches the back of his neck again, and Stiles wants to coo. “You – I thought maybe you didn’t want to mention it because you thought I’d hate it or something, and I was worried – I just thought you’d be upset if I didn’t get you anything.” 

Stiles shrugs. “I’m not really a Valentine’s kind of guy. I usually forget it’s even happening. Scott always wondered how I could forget with all the attention it gets, but I tend to block the things that don’t directly affect me out of my life. I guess I just – I’m getting used to the whole having a significant other thing, and I didn’t even give it any thought.” 

He picks at one of the rose stems, and smiles down at the chocolates. It’s just a bag of Dove chocolates, but Stiles knows that Derek knows he loves them, because they have the little messages on the foil when he opens them, and when Stiles gets a bag, he saves every single one of the wrappers, even if they’re doubles. He’s got an entire jar of them from a cold autumn night spent on a stakeout with Derek after the thing between them first started. 

“It’s no big deal,” Derek says again. 

“It is though,” Stiles says hoarsely. “I – you wanted to spend Valentine’s Day with me, and that’s a huge deal, Derek. It – it just is.” 

Derek shrugs now. 

“Thanks,” Stiles whispers, looking up. “For reminding me. I’m sorry I didn’t get you anything.” 

“That’s okay,” Derek says, smiling widely at him, eyes sparkling. “You’re kind of a perfect Valentine anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> *throws you all Dove chocolates*
> 
> if you're interested, I'm dylanobilinski on tumblr.


End file.
